


I Ship It

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: After concert, Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mikey is a fangirl, Mikey ships, Mikey ships Ziam, Niall and Ash might be a thing, Relaxing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey ships Ziam and Cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It

Calum could remember when Mikey told him that Zayn and Liam were a "thing" when they clearly weren't a thing and each had a girlfriend. Hell, Zayn was _engaged_ Mikey would watch the two interact, almost obsessively, to prove his point. Granted, his pink haired friend di bring up good points. The ease the two had with one another definitely was proof of their close friendship, but an actual relationship? It was hard for Calum to see, and believe. 

That's when Mikey pointed out the touching. Every instance Mikey had, he would show Calum how much the other touched one another. Whether it was an arm over the couch that was also conveniently touching the others neck, their knees bumping into each other when they sit, the way Liam would grab Zayn's forearm and hold onto it when he wanted to tell him something, the way Zayn would let Liam sit in his lap without complaint, and the way they both massaged each others shoulders. Calum could admit that the two boys did touch a lot, but he did the same thing with his band mates. 

Mikey then showed the looks the two boys in question shared. Mikey liked to say that Liam had "heart eyes" whenever he looked at Zayn. Calum asked for an explanation. Apparently, "heart eyes" are when someone looks at someone with pure adoration for the other. They light up and their face smiles and they have an expression of pure delight and happiness. Calum admitted that he did witness these "heart eyes" at their latest concert. Calum gave credit to Mikey on that one. Mikey also explained that Zayn looked at Liam with an almost fond and affectionate glance. Mikey showed him how this looked by bringing up one of the One Direction's old interviews on YouTube. "Look at him, Cal, look at Zayn. You can't tell me that is platonic. You just can't," Mikey insisted. Calum would once again be a witness to this look when they were all relaxing after a concert and Liam sat next to Zayn. Zayn looked at him with that fond look, and Calum was finally starting to think that Mikey was onto something. 

When Liam broke up with his girlfriend, it was the first time Calum had witnessed his friend upset and cry. He watched Zayn comfort Liam before their show that night. He watched as the Bradford-native crouched down in front of Liam sitting on the couch, and talked to him quietly and gently. There hands interlocked with each others, and Calum knew then that there relationship was more than just a platonic one. How Mikey could tell without actual proof though was a bit baffling. 

"Mikey!" Calum called when he entered their dressing room. 

No response. 

"For shit's sake, where is he," Calum muttered to himself. 

In fact, Calum was confused as to where the all of his band mates were. The dressing room was empty, and surprisingly clean. "Alright, you little shits, I know you're in here." 

Calum heard a snicker and grinned, "Ash," he called out. He went over to the table with all of their snacks and drinks and peered under it after lifting the table cloth. Underneath were his three band members. "Found you." 

"You shouldn't have poke him, Mikey," Luke whined. 

"Yeah, well he shouldn't be so ticklish!" Mikey argued back. 

"A person can't help it when they're ticklish, mate," Ashton said, trying to defend himself. 

"I accidentally poked you," Mikey said flatly. 

Calum rolled his eyes and moved out of his band mates way to crawl out from underneath the table. Luke laid down on the floor when the other two stood up and went to the TV to play video games for a bit. Calum peered down at his best friend, "Need some help there?" 

"Nope, I'm good," Luke replied, smiling. 

"Okay, well, I need to go tell Mikey something. Be right back," Calum promised. He went over to the back of the couch and placed his hands on his friends shoulders, leaning into whisper, "You were right about Zayn and Liam." 

Mikey turned to look at him, "About them being..." 

"Yeah. I just saw Zayn comforting Liam and it was way too intimate for it to be just friendly" 

"I knew it!" 

"Yeah, yeah, your gaydar was on point. Just thought I'd let you know," Calum said, patting his friends shoulders once more before turning back to Luke, who was still on the floor. He smiled, making his way over to his friend and laying down beside him. "How's it goin' down here?"

"Pretty good, the floor was to comfortable." Luke answered. 

"Tired?" Calum asked, looking at his friend. 

"Yeah, just a bit," Luke said, turning onto his belly and resting his head on his crossed arms. 

"I'm sure the couch would be a bit better to sleep on," Calum commented. 

"No," Luke whined. 

"Lazy," Calum teased. 

The dressing room door slammed open, "Mikey! Where is he? That little piece of shit was right!" 

Calum looked up to see Niall standing in their dressing room with a wide grin on his face. "What was Mikey right about?" Luke asked. 

"Yeah, tell them what I'm right about dear Niall," Mikey said.

"He somehow knew that Zayn and Liam were a thing...an actual thing. Like a relationship," Niall exclaimed. 

"How do you know?" Calum asked. 

"I just saw the two _kissing_ , and no offense mates, but I'm not going to kiss you guys on the lips and it still be friendly. And from what I saw, it was not friendly," the blonde lad shared. 

"What about Zayn and Periie?" Ashton asked worriedly. 

"Oh. They broke of the engagement weeks ago," Niall said flippantly. 

"Well, I know Liam is going through a hard time with his break-up, but do you think he did it because of Zayn?" Calum asked. 

"I'm not sure, but it would make since. The two have been acting a bit weird. We have a bus for those who want to stay up and all of that, and then we have a bus where people can sleep in silence. They've been going on that bus for a while now," Niall said, looking a bit pensive about his new revelation. 

"Well, we shouldn't say anything," Ashton started, "We need to let them come out to us when they want to. That means acting normal."

"That takes out the fun of me shipping them," Mikey complained. 

"Oh, for Christ's sake, get over it," Ashton said. 

"Mikey, bit of a fangirl, eh?" Niall teased as he walked over to the couch. Calum sat up and could see the Irish boy sitting on Ashton's lap with an arm hooked around Ashton's neck. 

"So, when are you and Ash finally gonna admit you two are a thing?" Mikey snapped back. 

"Why have to admit anything, mate?" Niall said vaguely. 

"You two are unbelievable," Ashton said. 

Calum stood up and reached for Luke's hands, "Come on, or else you're going to be complaining about your back for the rest of the night." 

Luke took the offered hands and Calum help pulled him up. They went to join the other boys by the TV. Calum couldn't help but smiling at Niall and Ashton. Niall was resting his head on Ashton's shoulder, and Ashton had wrapped his arms around Niall's waist. They may not be official, but there was definitely some form of love between the two. 

After that nights concert, all nine boys had bright smiles on their faces and were hyped up from the running around and silly antics that they did. Mikey, Luke, Calum and Ashton attacked the One Direction boys with water guns, drenching them during their song 'Little White Lies' with more than a few slips on the puddles on the stage. The One Direction boys repaid them with a major fruit fight in the hallways. With a couple of decent apple-sized welts, the nine boys finally collapsed in the One Direction dressing room. With sill smiles and tired eyes they gathered on the couches. Luke, Calum and Mikey on one, Niall, Ashton, Louis and Harry on another one, and Zayn and Liam on the other. 

"That was a fun night," Harry said. 

"It was. One of the best, I think," Niall agreed. 

"I have a bruise from slipping on the water," Louis complained. 

"You've got a lot worse injuries from football," Harry said. 

"It still hurts," Louis said after a moment of silence. 

Mikey rolled his eyes, "You're a big baby." 

"At least I'm adorable," Louis conceded. 

"I'm sure the fans have more to say about that," Niall said. 

"You're probably right," Zayn said. 

"What should we do tonight boys?" Harry asked. 

"I think Zayn and I are going to go to bed, I'm not really up for any excitement tonight." Liam said. 

"Okay mate," Niall said gently, "You both sleep well. We'll see you guys in the morning."

The seven boys watched the two leave the dressing room. Once the door was closed they all looked at one another. 

"So. Are we going to discuss that?" Harry asked. 

"I've already talked to Mikey, Luke, Calum, and Ashton about it. I think we agreed to just let them come out to us when they're ready to," Niall shared. 

"I wonder how long it's been going on for," Louis wondered. 

"I think ever since Zayn broke off the engagement with Perrie," Niall said. 

"That long?" Louis asked incredulously. 

"Well, they started being alone a lot more after that," Niall explained. 

"The bus," Harry stated. 

"Oh," Louis said. 

"Well, they'll come out to us when they're ready," Harry said. 

Meanwhile, Zayn and Liam were in there bus cuddled together in bed. "How long do you think it'll take them to crack?" Liam asked. 

"Days," Zayn answered, kissing Liam's forehead, "Now sleep."


End file.
